First Kiss
by The Cactus
Summary: Keitaro and Naru's first real kiss... [Major rewrite of Naru's view, please reread]
1. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

ooo

Keitaro sighed as he leaned against the railing surrounding the roof. "So, I guess Mutsumi remembered _a promise_ from her childhood _in Hinata Inn_…"

Naru looked away towards the setting sun as she replied.

"Seems that way…"

Keitaro merely slumped further down unto the railing, futilely hoping that that there might be a way he could learn what Mutsumi exactly remembered. There were so many important things she could have remembered; perhaps she remembered his promise girl? Or perhaps she remembered that she herself was his promise girl? He might never know. Mutsumi was an enigma, and unless Mutsumi herself deigned to tell him someday, he was sure that he would never be able to pry the information from her. Somehow, his gut told him that Naru was at the centre of all these, but his instincts always led him wrong, so he really wasn't sure. Perhaps it was just his heart playing tricks on his brain. Before he saw it coming, Naru smacked him upside the head and spoke up.

"Why are you looking so troubled? You should be happy!"

Outwardly, Keitaro merely looked down in response. Deep down he felt incredulous. How could he be happy when he was kept in the dark over something he had searched for his entire life? It was so close, yet so far! Sometimes he wondered at how dense Naru could be.

"Don't dwell on such distractions. You are barely going to make it even with your mind totally focused on the exams. Lose that focus now, and you will fail where you could have passed, I'm sure you would not want that, would you?"

For a moment, Keitaro snapped out of his depressing thoughts. "Na… Narusegawa?"

Naru simply continued. "Let us keep our priorities in order. Once we have finished the exams, you can tell Mutsumi everything. Then the two of you can finally be together! But meanwhile, the most important thing is for us to get into Tokyo University!"

Naru's tone softened, before she added, "You promised me, remember?"

Keitaro looked up. "N-Naru?" How blind could she be? Could she not see how he felt about her? He loved Mutsumi, but merely as a very good friend, nothing more, and nothing less. He knew that he would never feel _that_ way about her.

Naru suddenly snapped her head around to look at him before saying, "Keitaro… we'll… we'll always be the best of friends even after Tokyo University, right?

Keitaro raised his head to look at her, his heart broken. She had just said that the two of them would be best friends.

_Only best friends_.

Was she saying this so that she could detach herself in the event that Mutsumi turned out to be his promise girl? Keitaro did not know, and probably never would. And yet as he gazed into her warm, brown eyes, so similar and yet so unlike his own, he could feel a new, warm sensation blossoming throughout his cooled heart, warming him up for what was perhaps an even greater disappointment. And yet, perhaps there was still hope.

Naru's tone suddenly changed to become slightly sarcastic. "But it seems like such a waste for Mutsumi to be stuck with you! There are not enough people with her personality around! Although I do admire your resolve to fulfill promise made when you were only a little kid… not bad, not bad at all!"

Keitaro was shocked. She had openly showed her distaste in him; she wouldn't want Mutsumi to be stuck with him! His already broken heart fell. "Wait a minute, Narusegawa! Why the sudden…"

Naru continued as though she had not heard him. "I wonder if Mutsumi will want to date you though…"

Keitaro's broken heart finished its fall and shattered as he took in fully what Naru had said. She did not want other girls with him.

_She did not like him at all._

She was just sticking to him because of their Tokyo University promise, despite all that that talk about 'best friends' and all. His one-sided love was pointless. They were never meant to be…

Keitaro looked up to see Naru walking off. As she walked away, she said, "I guess you can cross that bridge when you get there…"

"**Wait, Narusegawa!" **

With courage he did not know he had, Keitaro sprung forward and caught her arm. He knew that he had to confess now if he wanted to have any chance of salvaging the situation. "Listen, Naru, I…"

He never got to finish as Naru leaned closer towards him. Time slowed down just before she touched; she was so very close, and Keitaro took what just might be his first and last chance to be so close to her to memorize every aspect of her lovely face, from the tip of her sharp nose to her almond shaped eyes, down to her lack of earlobes which he had never noticed, until finally he reached her lips. Her thin lips looked so soft, so inviting, that he nearly gave in to his overwhelming urge to kiss her. He managed to restrain himself however, as he thought of the associated pain. He vaguely felt his glasses being removed.

Suddenly, he felt her lips come into contact with his own. It was as though he was electrified. His senses were heightened, allowing him to feel every ridge, every depression on her lips. It was something so unique, so new that he knew he would remember this moment for the rest of his life. He could taste _her, _a unique flavor that was just_ Naru. _Her lips felt every bit as soft as they looked, but because he was Keitaro, he was too shocked to do anything, so he merely stood there like an idiot. By the time he had felt ready to kiss her back, she had already broken the kiss and was looking away.

Suddenly, she turned and ran. "Bye Keitaro! Ten days to the exam, I'm sure you can do it!"

Keitaro put his hand out after her.

"Na… Naru…."

But he knew it was no use. She was long gone. Instead, he put his fingers to touch his lips. Yes, perhaps there was still hope for them after all.

ooo

I don't know if I will write from Naru's perspective, since the manga is quite… vague.


	2. Naru's view

Disclaimer: Not mine.

ooo

Naru did not need to turn to know that he had sighed and leaned against the railing. "So, I guess Mutsumi remembered _a promise_ from her childhood _in Hinata Inn_…"

Looking away, she felt her heart tighten as she felt his sorrow. Mutsumi remembered something he so badly wanted to know, and yet she was so cruel as ran away as Keitaro tried to find out exactly what she remembered. She knew it; everyone _knew _that Keitaro would do anything to know who his promise girl was. Perhaps she wanted to see him grovel at her feet, begging her to tell? Perhaps she or Mutsumi herself was his promise girl? No one would ever know unless Mutsumi decide to speak up. Mutsumi was an enigma. Each time a person felt that he had Mutsumi figured out, she would always do something so off that a person would have to drastically change their perceptions each and every time. As it was, one thing was certain. Mutsumi would not be easy to pry open.

Somehow, she had a feeling that she was at the centre of all these. But her rising anger at Mutsumi for causing Keitaro so much pain was eroding her logic, so she could not be sure. Since she could not think clearly, she just decided to agree with Keitaro.

"Seems that way…"

She felt Keitaro fall deep into his own thoughts. He face kept getting ever more crestfallen. Deciding to wake him up before he sank further his depressing thoughts, Naru smacked him upside the head.

"Why are you looking so troubled? You should be happy!"

She knew Keitaro would be incredulous, even if he would not openly show it. After all, how could he be happy when he was kept in the dark over something he had searched for his entire life? It was so close, yet so far! She had to change the subject somehow, so she decided to talk about the one and only common topic between them: the upcoming Tokyo University entrance exams.

"Don't dwell on such distractions. You are barely going to make it even with your mind totally focused on the exams. Lose that focus now, and you will fail where you could have passed, I'm sure you would not want that, would you?"

This statement finally got a respond out of him, even thought it was just a stuttering of her name. "Na… Narusegawa?"

She simply continued. "Let us keep our priorities in order. Once we have finished the exams, you can tell Mutsumi everything. Then the two of you can finally be together! But meanwhile, the most important thing is for us to get into Tokyo University!"

Her tone softened as she remembered something very important to her. "You promised me, remember?"

She saw Keitaro visibly tense before he looked up. "N-Naru?" As she gazed into his warm brown eyes, so similar yet so unlike her own, she felt a strange new feeling spread all throughout her. She felt weak, and she suddenly got a very strong urge to just fall over and collapse into his arms. To hug him, to touch him, feel his warmth. But she held her resolve. She would not look weak in front of a pervert like… like him. She was just sticking with him because of the Tokyo University promise. _Which promise? She secretly asked herself. _

Unable to handle this new rush of unknown emotions, Naru once again decided to change the topic of discussion. This time to something much less definite.

She snapped her head around to look at him before saying, "Keitaro… we'll… we'll always be the best of friends even after Tokyo University, right?

The look in his eyes changed. Even though his face was still held his usual clueless look, Naru knew that he was probably very upset. She wasn't blind; she knew of his love for her. But she was unable to say the same for herself. The strange feeling a moment before had rattled her somewhat, she wasn't able to say that she loved him… yet. Perhaps time will tell. But she could feel something weird… she just wanted to hold him close, and yet at the same time she wanted to push him away. What was this strange mix of opposing emotions? Why was this happening within her? For the second time that day, she was unable to comprehend her emotions, so she changed the subject yet again.

Using a slightly sarcastic tone this time, Naru said, "But it seems like such a waste for Mutsumi to be stuck with you! There are not enough people with her personality around! Although I do admire your resolve to fulfill promise made when you were only a little kid… not bad, not bad at all!" For some reason, it hurt her to say it. It was as though she did not want to say those words at all. The strange emotions acted up again, causing another internal conflict within her. Not wanting to take any more of this conflict, Naru decided to get away.

As she walked away, she said, "I guess you can cross that bridge when you get there…"

"**Wait, Narusegawa!"**

She heard Keitaro yell, and she wanted to stop. But she could not. She merely continued walking away. However, with uncharacteristic courage, Keitaro sprung forward and caught her arm."

Naru's brain failed her at his touch, and she turned around. Leaning closer to him, She closed her eyes and waited for… something. What, she knew not. Keitaro never got to finish as she subconsciously removed his glasses.

The next thing she knew, her lips came into contact with Keitaro's. It was as though she was electrified. Her eyes stayed close, but she could feel that he was still, probably too shocked to do anything. She herself was shocked too, but she continued to follow her instinct by just… kissing him. She utilized her new emotions to fuel her, and she really did not know what she was doing. By the time she felt Keitaro start to stir, she had already broken the kiss and was looking down at her toes, surprisingly, not out of embarrassment.

Suddenly, she turned and ran. As she disappeared down the stairs, she called back.

"Bye Keitaro! Ten days to the exam, I'm sure you can do it!"

She knew Keitaro put his hand out after her. But she didn't stop. She just ran all the way back to her room.

ooo

That's… it! Surprisingly tough.

ooo


	3. Naru's view Version 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.

ooo

Naru did not need to turn to know that he had sighed and leaned against the railing. "So, I guess _Mutsumi_ remembered _a promise_ from her childhood _in Hinata Inn_…"

Looking away, she felt her heart tighten as she felt his sorrow. _Mutsumi_ remembered something he so badly wanted to know, and yet she was so cruel as to run away as Keitaro tried to find out exactly what she remembered. She knew it; everyone _knew _that Keitaro would do anything to know who his promise girl was. Perhaps she wanted to see him grovel at her feet, begging her to tell? _Mutsumi_ herself was his promise girl? No one would ever know unless _Mutsumi_ decide to speak up. _Mutsumi_ was an enigma. Each time a person felt that he had _Mutsumi_ figured out, she would always do something so off that a person would have to drastically change their perceptions each and every time. As it was, one thing was certain. _Mutsumi_ certainly wasn't stupid, no matter how she acted around people.

_Mutsumi would not be easy to pry open. _

Somehow, she had a feeling that she was at the centre of all these. But her rising anger at _Mutsumi_ for causing Keitaro so much pain was eroding her logic, so she could not be sure. Still, she knew that Keitaro's childhood dream was to enter Tokyo University with his promise girl, presumably _Mutsumi, _so she decided to agree with him in the hopes that he might recognize _Mutsumi_ as his promise girl.

"Seems that way…"

She felt Keitaro fall deep into his own thoughts as his face kept getting ever more crestfallen. Deciding to wake him up before he sank further his depressing thoughts, Naru smacked him upside the head.

"Why are you looking so troubled? You should be happy!"

She knew Keitaro would be incredulous, even if he would not openly show it. After all, how could he be happy when he was kept in the dark over something he had searched for his entire life? He was so very close to it, and yet at the same time it was so far out of his reach! She had to change the subject somehow, so she decided to talk about the one and only common topic between them: the upcoming Tokyo University entrance exams.

"Don't dwell on such distractions. You are barely going to make it even with your mind totally focused on the exams. Lose that focus now, and you will fail where you could have passed, I'm sure you would not want that, would you?"

This statement finally got a response out of him, even thought it was just a stuttering of her name. "Na… Narusegawa?" She was glad that Keitaro's mind was changing tracks.

She simply continued. "Let us keep our priorities in order. Once we have finished the exams, you can tell _Mutsumi_ everything. Then the two of you can finally be together! But meanwhile, the most important thing is for us to get into Tokyo University!" Self-doubt began creeping in. Did she really want Keitaro to confess to _Mutsumi_? She felt almost… sad.

Her tone softened as she remembered something very important to her. "You promised me, remember?" For some selfish reasons, she wanted Keitaro to say that this promise was dearer to him that his old promise with _Mutsumi. She wanted Keitaro to stay with her. _

She saw Keitaro visibly tense before he looked up. "N-Naru?" As she gazed into his warm brown eyes, so similar yet so unlike her own, she felt a familiar feeling spread all throughout her. She felt weak in the knees, and she felt a very strong urge to just fall over and collapse right into his arms. To hug him, to touch him, feel his warmth. But she held her resolve. She would not look weak in front of a pervert like… like him. She was just sticking with him because of the Tokyo University promise. _"Is that the only reason?" she asked herself._

Unable to handle this rush of emotions she refused to succumb to, Naru once again decided to change the topic of discussion. This time to something much less definite.

She snapped her head around to look at him before saying, "Keitaro… we'll… we'll always be the best of friends even after Tokyo University, right?

The look in his eyes changed. Even though his face was still held his usual clueless look, Naru knew that he _was _very upset. She wasn't blind; she knew of his love for her. And she wished that she could just tell him her own feelings. Tell him that she cared for him. But no, his promise was with _Mutsumi_, and she could not let her own selfish feelings stand in the way of their love. The emotions she was feeling a moment before had rattled her somewhat, but she would not be selfish. Still, she wanted to hold him close, to comfort him. Before she fell to her own emotions, she changed the subject again.

Using a slightly sarcastic tone this time, Naru said, "But it seems like such a waste for _Mutsumi_ to be stuck with you! There are not enough people with her personality around! Although I do admire your resolve to fulfill promise made when you were only a little kid… not bad, not bad at all!" To anybody else, it would be obvious just based on this statement that she wanted Keitaro to reject _Mutsumi_ and, perhaps come to her. And yet, she knew that Keitaro was so dense that he would never catch on, ever. So, Naru decided to leave before he asked about it and things got unpleasant.

"Wait a minute, Narusegawa! Why the sudden…"

Darn it. He asked.

She merely ignored him. She felt no desire to confess… to him… today. As she walked away, she said, "I guess you can cross that bridge when you get there…"

"**Wait, Narusegawa!"**

She heard Keitaro yell, and her heart leapt. Perhaps he managed to decipher what she meant? She slowed, and with uncharacteristic courage, Keitaro sprung forward and caught her arm."

Naru's logic completely failed her at his touch, and she turned around, succumbing to her heart. Leaning closer to him, She closed her eyes and waited for… them to touch. Keitaro never got to finish as she removed his glasses in an attempt to get closer to him.

The next thing she knew, her lips came into contact with Keitaro's. It was as electrifying. Her eyes stayed close, but she could feel that he was stationary, probably too shocked to do anything. She herself was happy that she finally kissed him, and she continued to follow her instinct by just… kissing him. She utilized her heart to fuel her, and she just continued to lean in and pour all her emotions into a passionate kiss. She hoped Keitaro wouldn't reject her after this.

By the time she felt Keitaro start to stir, she had already broken the kiss and was looking down at her toes, surprisingly, not out of embarrassment.

Not wanting to face whatever repercussions coming her way, Naru turned and ran. As she disappeared down the stairs, she called back.

"Bye Keitaro! Ten days to the exam, I'm sure you can do it!"

She knew Keitaro put his hand out after her. But she didn't stop. She just continued running.

ooo

That's… it!

Many thanks to mtgradwell, who aided me by pointing out a lot of errors in the first draft of this piece. I hope you have read version 1 and can compare it with this version 2, and you can make the decision on which version you like best.

ooo


End file.
